Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tray device for a vehicle, and more particularly, to a tray device for a vehicle, having a function of locking or unlocking a tray provided within a vehicle to enhance security and user convenience.
Description of Related Art
In general, a tray for a vehicle, a convenience device provided in a vehicle, is a storage space for keeping an occupant's possessions or valuables.
In a tray, a cover is installed in an opening such that it is opened and closed, and an open button connected to the tray is provided on a front side of the cover so the cover may be opened by operating conventional art tray for a vehicle does not have a separate locking device, and thus is susceptible to burglary, so a technique of adding a locking device using a key to a tray to prevent theft has been introduced but carries the additional problem of degrading user convenience because locking and unlocking operations are not performed until a driver puts a key to the tray.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.